


All the Lights in the Sky

by Annwyd



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dream Sex, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwyd/pseuds/Annwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has a vision as he fights a losing battle, and he learns of another way things could end and start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Lights in the Sky

The earth was warm beneath them. It had been a hot day, and the soil still held the energy the burning sun had given it, even now that the cool night breezes blew. Simon was glad. It might have been a little chilly, otherwise, since he was wearing nothing at all. But even so, it was all right. The warmth of Nia's body would keep the chill at bay from him, and the warmth of his body would keep the chill at bay from her.

He sat upon a hillside, his legs spread wide. Between them Nia sprawled, as naked as he was, her skin silver in the starlight, save for where smudges of dirt rendered it bronze. Her breasts pressed into the earth, and her hips shook and swayed with the breeze. But what Simon was really concerned with was the way her mouth moved. She had half his cock between her lips, and in turn she sucked at it and licked at it. Her tongue moved in fluttering spirals around its head, and her fingers grasped delicately at the base of his shaft, as if she were putting together a puzzle or playing a tune.

But she was the puzzle to him. Even now, he didn't know where she came from or why she wanted him, only that she was important, and the fate of the world depended on her. Or maybe it was just his own fate. At times like these, with her mouth moving erratically over him, Simon wasn't sure what the difference was. He tilted his head back, and stared up into the lights glittering down upon them: every one of them, he knew, another world. But the picture was not complete.

He moaned, not bothering to stifle it, and he felt Nia wiggle a little with glee. "Nia," he said. "Let's do this together."

She lifted her head from his cock, leaving it still wet from her mouth and Simon still yearning for more.

"Like this," he said, and he grabbed her by the curves of those hips and pulled her up. Her face came into view framed against the stars. This was the universe, then: Nia and all those distant worlds. He was only Simon, who could watch them both from the ground.

But he could also pierce those heavens. He squeezed Nia tight and in a single slow, smooth motion pulled her forward, onto his cock. She was already so wet inside, it was no challenge at all. He liked it best that way.

No, he liked best what came next: when she threw her head back in the starlight and cried his name.

"Commander!" Boota's voice drew Simon from his reverie. "Our shields are down. The probability cloak will serve in its stead for another minute at most."

Simon relaxed his grip on the core drill and looked out across the stars as they exploded furiously in the distance, or maybe nearby. It was getting hard to tell. "They played a dirty trick taking down our shields so fast," he said. "Good thing we've still got more fighting spirit than they'll ever see."

"But this is it," Yoko said quietly, but with certainty. Ever since Kamina's death, she had always been the one to voice such things. "We won't escape this one."

Simon closed his eyes for just a moment. On the insides of his eyelids, he saw spirals play out. They spun and they spun, and they changed as they spun. He opened his eyes again. "Maybe we won't," he said. "But someone will."

"I don't understand," Boota said. "What are your orders?"

"Ready the Ultimate Hyper Giga World Breaker Drill," Simon said. "We're going to tear space apart from the bottom up." He grinned as he said it. "They'll go down with us."

That was the image he had to project, had had to project since Kamina had left him with that legacy. He showed no fear of their impending doom. But with his lips barely moving, he whispered too low for the others to hear: "We're coming, Nia. When this world ends, we'll make one that you can be real in. And this time, all the lights in the sky will be our--"

"It's ready," Boota said. "Beginning in three! Two! One!"

Yoko did not close her eyes; she faced the Spiral Nemesis as it approached without fear. It was only at the last moment that her expression changed from grim determination to wonder. "Simon, this isn't the end! It's--"

But his eyes were closed, although they could not block the light. Within his head he saw Nia stretched above him as he pushed inside her.

"Simon?" she murmured. "Please tell me what you are thinking."

"I'm thinking that we'll meet you soon, Nia," he said. "Wait for us."


End file.
